bone_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Larkin Andley
Appearance Icy cool skin, if he weren't the way he was, he'd have been nicely tanned and tone, however his skin has a golden hue to it as he is decently pale as he should be. Broad shoulders that help him stick out in a crowd with his rather lean form, though even if he has a lean and already built in strength, his body is nicely toned and defined from his torso to his arms. He doesn't lack bulk, more so just isn't know to be spotted for his bulky shoulders, more so his tall and princely appearance was eye catching. Speaking of the golden boy, Larkin has golden blonde hair that swoops off messily or organized messy. His darker roots seem to make his lighter golden strands stand out even more with the classic oceanic blue eyes every charming 'prince' has. Larkin has a strong nose which is rounded at the tip with a knot like bridge, his jaw hanging slightly low and his cheeks sunken to give him a strong cheek and a serious pout for the more neutral face or the more spoiled side of his expressions. Just like most of his breed, Larkin has pointed incisors, something that can retractable as they extend in length in place of his canine teeth on the upper jaw closer towards the front. In hopes of blending in or just not getting caught out right for his less than humane actions. Backstory The year 1845 of August, a pair of pureblooded vampires began catering the needs of Larkin Augustus Andley, the first child born to Micah Andley, and the second child of Marcella DuCarmnt. Aside from being the blonde, Larkin was the golden prince of the family. Raised in the growing world before America, he was considered born in the time of the settlers, or the end of people coming over from the varying countries. He was raised pristinely, his mother extremely formal and strict--something he could not escape. He was the model rich son, heir to the life his parents set out for him. While his mother was strict in her teachings and constantly wanting the perfect child she lucked out on with her first child, his father was quite the opposite. Micah was carefree, he quite enjoyed the life of luxury he had offered himself and his family which made childhood fun and sheltered for Larkin. It wasn't long before their life began to change when his teenage years made themselves known. He rebelled, acted out, but in a way, he acted out the way his mother wanted. Larkin was manipulated even when he thought he was branching out on his own by Marcella. He had gone out and acted like the classic rich boy he was deep down inside, in this stage of life he went through people left and right, and not vampires or relationship wise--more like humans as blood bags. He wasn't uncontrollable but he was very much so a partier who took what he had wanted when he wanted. He was a playboy in the human eye, though he was more of a drink and go vampire, traveling around wherever he wanted. There were so many memories he could bring up, all kinds of situations when he was 15 and 16, but where his life really changed was during the civil war that made America erupt. As an act of rebellion against his mother, as well as her family business, he signed up for war. At the time he was 16 and managed to involve himself into the war efforts. What he didn't know was that his father was also participating. This delves into the family business, something that even a rebelling Larkin understood was sick--though he shouldn't judge since there were blood slaves in his world. Larkin or more over the Andley family dabbled largely in slavery, and with that lingering around it'd leave the observant to realize he rebelled against his mother, to join the Union side of the war effort was in a way disgraceful to his southern family. His father who had also joined the efforts was on the Confederate side of the war, as most families were torn apart the war destroyed the Andley's. Father against son, it wasn't even thought of. Larkin, who loved his father, would write home to his dear old dad, and ironically they wrote back and forth with Marcella being the carrying, always transferring the letters. She refused to inform the other about their predicaments, just exchanging the letters and replying as either Larkin or as Micah. The time came and they met, near the end of the war, and Micah died when he hesitated at the sight of Larkin fighting. Larkin never returned home. Traveling around, Larkin had two children, in the span of current time he had participated sneakily in many wars, using it as a homage to his late father, a way to remind himself of the man. With his past in mind, he grew possessive. He was also quite secretive, his family was kept quiet and when his mother passed it all along to him with a fortune in tow. His first child, Analise, was a spirited young thing born as a Dhampir, and with his wretched luck, he lost her mother. Years after that, he had another child, a son, who was eagerly accepted by Analise, in fact with the mother around he had a pieced together family. Theron made the family whole, and he relaxed letting his vampiric nature die down. Theron was the piece of him that had kept him chilled, while his daughter enticed a more aggressive side of his personality with her many risk-taking adventures, he was very laid back and encouraged to take everything slow rather than head-on. Then a rule came striking down. Dhampirs were dangerous, outlawed, and in his little nameless town...a few gathered vampires killed Analise, and in a gathered rage, Theron was also killed. This would most certainly cause a rift, and it did, leaving Larkin alone once more. Category:Lichen Category:Vampire